The present application claims priority from Taiwan Patent Application No. 90214828, filed Aug. 29, 2001, incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to computer equipment. More particularly, it relates to a device for fixing a fan and a protocol-control-information long card.
A fan, commonly used in a server or a personal computer, is for radiating heat from a hard disk or other devices in the computer. A protocol-control-information long card, one of the devices in the computer, is also commonly used equipment. Mounting the protocol-control-information long card and the fan in the server or computer requires a lot of tools and screws.
To install the protocol-control-information long card, for example, a standard fixing device is used to clamp the tailpiece of the card to prevent lateral waving of the card. On the other hand, to prevent the card from jiggling, it is often fixed with additional slide tools and joint bolts. As for the fan, it is conventionally fixed on a hood support by using screws. It is very difficult to locate these fixing devices in an installation process. Similarly, removing the protocol-control-information long card and the fan is also troublesome. Therefore, it is desirable to find a fixing device by which the fan and the card can be easily and reliably installed or removed without using screws and tools.
It is an object of this invention to prevent the damage to a protocol-control-information long card due to vibration, and to simultaneously provide solution for fixing a fan.
To achieve the above or other purpose, the present invention clamps the protocol-control-information long card by using plastic flexibility. The plastic flexibility limits the motion of the tail piece of the protocol-control-information long card, thereby preventing the card from being damaged or even removed when transporting the computer or conducting a vibration test. Moreover, the present invention provides a device for fixing the fan in place, and such invention is easily mounted in a personal computer or server.
Through a plastic hook and a plastic fan guard of the present invention, it is convenient to install or remove the protocol-control-information long card and the fan. Moreover, the present invention reduces the numbers of screws used in the computer.
In another aspect of the present invention, an assembly is provided for fixing a fan and a protocol-control-information long card having a tail piece. The fan is for radiating heat from a hard disk and the protocol-control-information long card. The assembly comprises a plastic fixture for clamping the tail piece of the protocol-control-information long card. The assembly further comprises a plastic fan guard. The plastic fan guard, connected to the plastic fixture, is for fixing the fan.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the plastic fixture is a plastic clamp. Additionally, the present invention may comprise a first plastic hook, wherein the first plastic hook and the plastic clamp collectively fix the protocol-control-information long card. On the other hand, the plastic fan guard further comprises a cavity. The cavity has two second plastic hooks for fixing the fan into the cavity. Preferably, the plastic fan guard may have a first air port for radiating heat from the protocol-control-information long card. Moreover, the plastic fan guard may have a second air port for radiating heat from a hard disk.
In another aspect of the present invention, a fixing device without screws is provided for fixing a fan and a protocol-control-information long card having a tail piece. The fan is for radiating heat from a hard disk and the protocol-control-information long card. The fixing device comprises a first plastic hook, a plastic fixture and a plastic fan guard. The plastic fixture clamps the tail piece of the protocol-control-information long card, wherein the plastic fixture and the first plastic hook collectively set up the protocol-control-information long card. The plastic fan guard fixing the fan is connected to the plastic fixture and the first plastic hook.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the plastic fan guard further comprises a cavity having two second plastic hooks for fixing the fan into the cavity. Moreover, the plastic fan guard has a first air port for radiating heat from the protocol-control-information long card. Furthermore, the plastic fan guard has a second air port for radiating heat from a hard disk.